


Controversy

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: TR8TR AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Depressing, F/F, Honoka still worries about her friends, Otakus are assholes, Some Fluff, Takes place directly after the movie, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Muse defeats A-RISE in the Love Live! Preliminaries.However, controversy arose when a group of American Love Live! fans were caught cheating and helped Muse win via illegal votes. Honoka and Tsubasa look at how much damage is done as Muse, and Love Live!, tries to recover from this.





	Controversy

It all happened in an instant.

There is no denying that Muse is THE most influential Love Live! School Idol Group to ever exist. Eight girls that came together to save their school and all with unique personalities. They edged the defending champions, A-RISE, in a close competition and managed to take Japan, and the World, by storm. They were legends, goddesses even.

However, even goddesses have their own dark stories. This one, however, was about as tear jerking as you could name it.

It started with a group in America called the "Save Muse" Organization. This organization seems like a regular Wotagei group when in reality it is more or less a Super PAC of sorts for Love Live!. They were also indirectly responsible for all the shit one former Muse member had to go through, and these guys, IQs in the single digits, still made that girl's life hell as much as they could.

Sadly, as soon as Muse touched down into the United States, everything falls apart.

BBC News, a long time opponent to the Love Live! competition, managed to get a whiff of the sheer idiocy, disgust, and corruption that surrounds Love Live! and posted their findings immediately with the "Save Muse" Organization in the unwanted limelight. Sooner or later after Muse left America and back to Japan, more and more articles popped up throughout the West very similar to the BBC article and Otakus are now in an even more negative light in the West all because of that one Super PAC.

In Japan, however, it didn't affect the popularity of Love Live! thanks to its feudal and conservative culture and the School Idol Festival was a huge success. However, soon after, a new storm emerged from the same BBC article: That the "Save Muse" Organization purposefully defamed its founder, Kousaka Honoka, AND effectively rigged the Love Live! preliminaries by buying votes. This lead to one of the worst flame wars in 2Chan's history and caused Love Live! officials to do a rampant clean sweep to rid itself of the corruption. Even after all key Otakus in the "Save Muse" Organization were extradited, found guilty, and face the death row by both Japan and US Military Police, the storm raged on.

As for Muse themselves, they had no idea that such underhanded methods were being used among the shadows. One of them, Umi Sonoda, felt so bad about this that she never faced the cameramen and reporters for hours. Even Umi's girlfriend, Kotori Minami, has no clue what is going on and, like much of the other members of Muse, felt like she wanted to cry as loud as she could.

But none of them felt this much anger and sadness as the one who was watching all of this go down with her girlfriend turned celebrity power mate.

One Kousaka Honoka, the breakout star of A-RISE.

 

* * *

 

_"And so protests against the Love Live! competition rages in the West and in Southeast Asia. Meanwhile in Japan itself, the controversy of Muse beating A-RISE via illegal votes is having a profound effect on Japanese society itself as young people are fighting amongst one another in public and, more disturbingly, online._

_"The School Idol Group that won the competition and who is center to this controversy, Muse, is unavailable to answer our questions but the mother of Sonoda Umi said that the Grand Finals felt "Pyrrhic" in her daughter's words. Another, the father of Nishikino Maki, said that he "knew something was amiss, but it bewilders me to know that there are nasty people who follow our girls. Not to mention threaten and assault a former friend." Sonoda Umi's father also said that after hearing that this organization was also the ones who said all those "Nasty things" to her childhood friend, she retreated and "cried for hours on end"._

_"Fifty American Love Live! fans are expected to be executed by Japanese and U.S. authorities after being found guilty of Defamation, threatening death, robbery, and assault of one Kousaka Honoka, and Vote Rigging in a Major National School Competition. President Obama and Prime Minister Abe were not available for interview but an insider for the White House says that this controversy will do no harm to U.S.-Japan Relations. More news at 6PM here on NHK News."_

Honoka stared at the television for minutes on end. But to her, it felt like hours.

It has been months already, maybe almost a year, since A-RISE had been beaten out by an eight-member Muse group. It was a bittersweet moment for Honoka. For one, it was bitter because A-RISE lost and thus she won't be able to participate in Love Live and show Japan how strong her bond is with A-RISE now, especially with Tsubasa. It was also sweet, however, as she managed to make up with at least her old friend Umi. She didn't make up with everyone else, but she plans to.

Now, however, Honoka is not so sure. With Japan in chaos and Muse permanently broken by the events that had unfolded, Honoka can't feel anything but anger and sadness. Anger due to how the same people that defamed her and mocked her also rigged a SCHOOL IDOL COMPETITION. Who in their bright of minds even DOES THAT?!

The fact that they were also the ones who mocked her online and sometimes in real life only added fuel to the fire of Honoka's own rage. Of course she lost, but Honoka is no loser. She gracefully accepted A-RISE's loss to Muse, as with the rest of her own group. Having  ** _them_** not only ruin Honoka's chances of making it to Love Live!, but ALSO sullied Muse's victory in the preliminaries is just too low. To Honoka, those dumbasses  _ **more than DESERVE**_ the death penalty.

Of course, Honoka would absolutely LOVE to be the person to be the hand of death that will off these so-called "fans". But, a certain someone prevented her from going to where the men are being held at, reminding her that they still have work to do on their side to prepare for the next Live.

"Of course, you are still watching that..."

Speaking of which.

"Tsubasa-san..." Honoka muttered, not even bothering to look at her own girlfriend.

Kira Tsubasa. The one Honoka adored and loved so much since she saved her from the alleyways of Kanda on a stormy afternoon, swept her off her own feet and into the calming embraces of UTX Academy, where Honoka attended ever since after transferring from Otonokizaka. Where everyone else ignored her and abandoned her at Otonokizaka, Tsubasa stayed by her side. If anything, Tsubasa is the only person that can prevent her from going off the deep end. Of course, Honoka's mental state is improving, but there is still some work to be done.

"Honoka..." Tsubasa picked up the remote and turned off the TV, "Come on now... You know that everything is going to be okay."

Honoka did not say a word, still staring at the now-blank screen.

Tsubasa puffed before giving Honoka a loving kiss on her cheek, "Besides. The perpetrators would get the punishment they deserve," A kiss on Honoka's other cheek, "Your friends would be alright," She finally gave her dear girlfriend a kiss on the lips, "It'll be fine."

"I know... But.." Honoka said, still having a very depressive tone in her voice, "What will happen to everyone there? What will happen to our school if they now know about what is going on behind the scenes?"

That in itself is a good question. The sole reason why Honoka is at UTX is mostly due to the toxic atmosphere at Otonokizaka. Even after betraying her mother's alma mater for the world of modernity, Otonokizaka still has a place in the orangette's heart. If word of why Honoka left was ever let loose, it would put Otonokizaka in a very perilous position, making Muse's journey all for naught. This will also lead to even more death threats and toxic comments by idiotic Otaku towards Honoka.

Tsubasa, however, gave her another kiss, "Then maybe we can invite Muse to UTX and have them be a separate Idol Group from ours."

"I-Is that even possible?" Honoka stammered, "I don't know.. Umi won't enjoy things at UTX knowing her family, but Kotori and Maki would..."

"Then it's settled."

Honoka turned to her girlfriend in shock, "EHHHHH?!"

"If Otonokizaka closes down then we invite the remainder of Muse to UTX."

"A-Are you sure?!"

"Honoka." Tsubasa said sternly, "I saved you back then because you were being mistreated by people who believe that they are the penultimate power in this already corrupt entertainment industry. Muse, while in an entirely different situation, is being mistreated as well, though they are mistreated far more different than what you have experienced."

"You mean..." Honoka shuddered as she reminisced looking up 'Muse R34' online, "Like sluts...?"

"Honoka my dear..." Tsubasa hopped over onto the couch and sat next to her girlfriend, "Please remember that we live in a very terrifying country. But for now, please forget that. Besides, who needs fans when you have this?"

Tsubasa then grabbed one of Honoka's hands and guided it to touch Tsubasa's amazing forehead.

"Tsubasa-chan!!" Honoka giggled, "Come on... You always do that!"

"Then promise me this, dearest."

"What is it?" Honoka asked.

"Don't be depressed about the situation going on here. There is a time when we will finally understand but for now," Tsubasa laid down on top of Honoka, "Lets make some more loving moments with each other."

Honoka blushed but gave Tsubasa an eerie grin before flipping her over, effectively reversing their positions on the couch.

"Yeah, not this time Tsubasa-chan." Honoka cooed, "This time,  **I'll lead.** "

"Well aren't you a feisty one~" Tsubasa teased.

The distance between Honoka and Tsubasa began to lessen more and more before their lips made contact. Their tongues fought for dominance as the two moaned in each other's embrace, constantly tossing and turning in a battle to see who would be on top. For a good moment in their lives, Honoka and Tsubasa paid no attention to the grieving and sniveling Otakus that toil at the bottom of the Japanese social ladder. They know that in due time they will be far beyond on top.

 

* * *

 

"Umi-chan..."

Minami Kotori, girlfriend of Sonoda Umi, was standing next to her blue haired girlfriend. They never felt as depressed as they are now since Honoka's defection to UTX, but this one simply takes the cake. They were framed and caught in the middle of a voting scandal in the Love Live! competition. Not only that, but the ones that did it were also the ones who made Honoka act the way that she did.

The ashenette wanted Umi to forget about Honoka as soon as  _ENDLESS TYRANNY_ was released, but Umi refused, still believing that her friend is still there even if she became another person entirely. Kotori can't do anything but to support Honoka, no matter how much it hurt her.

Kotori is madly in love with Umi, and she can't help but feel angry at Honoka for making Umi like this. Guess some people were right in saying that Honoka is being selfish and self-centered. She wants Umi to pay more attention to her, but she can't because Umi is talking with Honoka or looking through Honoka's tweets and making sure she is alright.

"Umi-chan please... Just love me for once." Kotori pleaded.

"I do love you, Kotori," Umi said, but with a frown, "But this is  _Honoka_ , Kotori. Our  **FRIEND!** We were so blind to our own desires that we fail to realize that Honoka is being left out all alone and bullied!"

"But she has Tsubasa..." Kotori tries to say only to be met with an angry glare by her own girlfriend.

**"Tsubasa took ADVANTAGE of HONOKA."** Umi sneered, her words dripping with venom,  **"That BITCH made Honoka change to who she is now."**

"B-But Umi-!"

"I'm sorry Kotori... I love you, but I like Honoka as well... Platonically, but she is still a friend of ours..." Umi stated. Her voice loud and clear.

Kotori started to cry. She doesn't want to believe that her own girlfriend may possibly be leaving her for a girl that she no longer considers a friend anymore.

"Umi-chan..."

"Kotori... When I return... We will go back to the way things are. Just you and me." Umi said, patting the ashenette on her head, "But this spiral will continue if Honoka is still tainted by that bastard woman..."

Umi then began to walk outside of the Minami household, one destination clear in her mind and one goal that is constantly in her head.

_**'I'm sorry, Tsubasa. But once I get to you, I will make DAMN SURE that you will never take advantage of a girl in despair again...** _

_**'I'm taking Honoka back. One way, or another...'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another dark fic involving TsubaHono that takes place AFTER 'TR8TR'.
> 
> I'm sorry that this feels a bit short, but I am attempting to make some short fanfics that won't break the word barrier when it comes to oneshots since I like to make a lot of details of certain things.
> 
> Also I am sorry if you are offended by some of the subjects in this fic and (possibly) the entire AU in general, but that is my own opinion and that is how I roll.
> 
> And yes, there may be some future conflict of interests between TsubaHono and KotoUmi in upcoming fics in this series. Just to warn you. .v.;;;;
> 
> Til' then~ ovo/


End file.
